Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Beards and Bedsteads
Summary: Sophie Swan is the last person on Earth that Edmund wants to deal with. So why can't he stay away from her...?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Here's my new story. It's just something I randomly started writing. I don't know how good it is._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia._

**You can't fight fire with fire**

[][][][]

If anyone would've stepped foot into Cair Paravel at that exact moment, the best thing would've been for them to run in the opposite direction. No one wanted to be around when King Edmund's temper flared. Now I had seen many tempers explode in my lifetime, but there was none other than King Edmund's that really startled me. Unlike other tempers, his was very special. You could _see _it. When Edmund would storm into the room, face aflame and red, you could _see_ the steam coming out of his nostrils and ears. You could _see _the air around him become hot with anger just like its King. King Edmund the Just was like a bomb ready to explode. Tick tick tick. You could see he was walking around with the timer just _waiting _to go off. For whatever the reason—

"Stop!" the girl stormed out of the dining room, her footsteps just barely heard among the servants of the castle. Her face was beet red with anger, and her cheeks were flushed with humiliation. Shaking out her brown hair, the last thing Sophie wanted to do was turn around. "I order you to stop!" it was as if the whole room was clouded with fear. The servants seemed to look warily amongst themselves and hurriedly excused themselves to go somewhere else. Even the flowers tried to shrink back into their pots. King Edmund's wrath was known throughout the castle by everyone. Not that anyone could blame them. He was always angry. But if you were to ask others they would reply with: "the best king Narnia has ever known!" or even "he rightly deserves his title!" but if you were to ask Sophie what she thought of him, she would respond differently.

_A few hours ago…_

"_That little prick! I don't know how you even put up with him!" Sophie let out an annoyed groan and flopped onto the bed, not intending on getting up. Staring up at a spider on the ceiling, Sophie closed her eyes._

"_Oh, come on now, Sophie…" The Valiant Queen took a seat next to her friend, making the bed sink in a little as she did so. Poking Sophie in the ribs, Lucy smiled. "He's not all that bad." Sophie opened both eyes to give Lucy the 'are you kidding me?' look._

"_Your brother is the most insufferable, intolerable, most annoying and moody person I've ever met!" Sophie said, sitting up eyes wide to emphasize her point. "I don't even know how you manage to LIVE with him!" the annoyance that Sophie Swan had for Edmund Pevensie was enormous. No one even knew how the two even put up with each other. Except, they didn't. Constantly, they were pushing each other or shoving one another or yelling at each other. Or even dueling each other with the swords. It was a wonder Edmund didn't kill the girl on the spot…_

Sophie whirled around, and when she did so, she came face-to-face with Edmund Pevensie. She was a few inches shorter than him, but not by much, so she just glared up at him, her temper flaring skyhigh just as his did a few moments back.

"What do you want?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and standing up as straight as possible. That insolent fool! Who was he to order her around whenever he wanted to?!

"I could have you sent to prison for your terrible behavior!" Edmund shouted back, not amused at the slightest now. Sophie just sucked in a breath, narrowing her eyes so her eyebrows knit together.

"So much for King Edmund the Just…" she said to herself, but Edmund definitely wasn't deaf. He opened his mouth to retort but abruptly snapped it shut again. Sophie smiled smugly at him before Edmund gave her a look before turning and calling:

"Guards! Guards!" Sophie gave Edmund an incredulous look, and his expression only seemed to match her previous one. Two guards rushed into the dining room just seconds after Edmund had called for them. They were two satyrs, looking very much annoyed to be disturbed at the moment. After all, it was just past midnight. Now, you must be wondering what our very moody king must be up and about, arguing with a Lady of Archenland. Well the reason is quite simple. In hopes of strengthening the ties between Archenland and Narnia, the Lords of Archenland wanted their daughters to court the Kings of Narnia, hoping one day, their daughters would be a queen. But the last thing Edmund Pevensie wanted was for a bunch of women fawning over him. And that would explain his moody behavior…

"Yes, My King?" one of the satyr guards asked. He was fidgeting in place, looking rather uneasily between the pair as if the whole castle would explode if he said the wrong thing.

"Escort Miss Swan to the dungeons please," Edmund said through gritted teeth, grabbing the hilt of his sword with one hand and clutched it until his knuckles turned white. Sophie opened her mouth to protest, and at first, the two stunned guards looked between their king and back between themselves.

"What?!" Sophie's voice was shrill and rose an octave as she looked at Edmund incredulously. How dare he?! Edmund had a rather haughty expression on his face, and his frown twitched as if he wanted to smile.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?" the other guard asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice. Edmund looked at him, blinking once before turning to look back at Sophie who wore an equally mad and irritated facial expression. He was about to say something before sighing.

"You heard me," he said, his voice cold. The guards still looked a bit confused. There was utter silence for a moment. Why would Edmund send her to the dungeons when she did nothing wrong? "Well, you heard me! Get on with it!" Edmund shouted at them, and they nearly jumped out of their hooves, muttering a, 'yes King Edmund…'

"Come on milady," one of them said, lightly holding onto her arm and dragging her in the opposite direction. Sophie tried to dig her feet into the cobblestone ground.

"Unhand me!" she said, struggling to break free. The satyrs looked at her sympathetically and continued to nudge her as kindly as they could towards the dungeons. She continued to struggle, anger overtaking her. Her blood boiled with complete rage for the ballistic and moody king. The very thought of him made her shake with anger. Yanking her arm away from the satyrs, it caught them by surprise. Sophie whirled around and went back over to Edmund, drawing her fist back before shooting it forward straight at his face.

"You idiot!" Edmund scowled at Sophie, shoving her away and clutching his jaw in pain, grimacing. "What was that for?" the guards rushed towards Sophie, restraining her from further harming Edmund. She struggled vainly against their grips, and she glared at Edmund who was completely angered by now.

"At least I have a reason to go the dungeons now! King Edmund the Just!"

_Author's Note: Reviews are loved…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Let me make this clear: This takes place after Prince Caspian the movie. They never left, and Caspian did not kiss Susan. Yet. Ha ha ha, mmkay. Continue._

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**I could just kill you**

**[][][][]**

It was the next afternoon, and the Valiant Queen raced towards her eldest brother's chambers where the rest of her siblings were resided along with King Caspian. "Edmund, what were you doing screaming at Sophie at this time?" Lucy asked, bursting into the room and sitting on the bed next to Peter who wrapped an arm around her. Edmund quirked an eyebrow at her, biting into his apple.

"What are you talking about?" he asked coolly, chewing slowly. Susan gave her brother a look.

"It's not polite to speak with your mouth filled with food," she said. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Yes, do tell us Edmund." This voice belonged to Caspian, who sat on the couch which was across the room. Susan sat next to him, and the two were playing a game of chess. Susan's eyebrows were knit together in careful thought as she anticipated her next move, and Caspian clicked his tongue, debating whether to make his pawn eat Susan's pawn or not.

"We could hear you both screaming your heads off," Peter added, and Lucy giggled at the comment. She buried her face in Peter's shoulder when Edmund shot a glare at her.

"Speaking of Sophie… has anyone seen her?" Lucy asked, looking to everyone in the room. No one said anything. They blinked, shaking their heads. A cry of protest came from Caspian as Susan moved, checkmating him. She had a smug smile on her face, and Caspian crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting child.

"I threw her in the dungeons," Edmund said nonchalantly.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"You. Did. _What_?" it was Susan's angered voice that made everyone freeze. She had stood up from where she sat on the couch, all humor immediately gone from her blue eyes; instead, they blazed with anger. Her fists clenched, and she glowered at her brother who blinked, slightly startled at his sister's sudden change.

"She hit me," Edmund shrugged, tossing the apple core at Caspian, who caught it.

"I'm pretty sure she would have a valid reason," Peter said, just as shocked as everyone else.

"_Edmund Pevensie_!" Susan's voice was a shriek as she stalked over to her brother, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of the room and down the hallway. She was anything but Queen Susan the Gentle at the moment.

"Ow! Su, lemme go!" Edmund yelped, trying to resist his sister, but the pain in his ear only intensified every time he struggled. The pain tightened, and Edmund whimpered despite himself. The Just King just went along with his sister and listened to Peter, Lucy and Caspian laugh.

"No! I cannot _believe _you would throw our guest into the dungeons! And your behavior is just completely unacceptable!" Susan shouted, dragging her brother down the stairs and towards the dungeons.

"Hey! She _punched _me!" Edmund finally broke free, stumbling back a few steps before pointing to his jaw which was a purplish color. Susan's eyes suddenly grew sympathetic as she inspected her brother, running her fingers gingerly across his face.

"Does it hurt?" her voice was worried, and she looked at him. All anger was gone. Edmund nodded.

"Yes!" he said, throwing his hands up, finally glad that Susan understood.

"Good." Susan grabbed his ear again and dragged him towards the dungeons where two guards stood in front of the door. The two satyrs from the previous night.

"Release Lady Sophia," Susan said politely, and one of the satyrs nodded, ducking into the dungeons. Susan tightened her grip on Edmund's ear, and he ducked over, wincing. Soon enough, the satyr came back, his hooves clicking on the ground.

"I am truly sorry for the inconvenience Lady Sophia," he apologized, his voice sincere, "We were only doing what we were told to do."

"I know," Sophie said simply, leaning over to kiss the satyr's cheek. He blushed. "You were just doing what your king told you to do. I admire your loyalty." Sophie smiled, looking over at Edmund who had his head ducked away from her. Her smile dropped. "Oh, it's you." It didn't mean to come out meanly, and she turned away. "My Queen," she dipped her head apologetically at Susan, who was staring at her, amusement on her face.

"There's no need for addressing us by our titles, Sophia," Susan waved her off; "First names are fine."

"Okay, Susan," Sophie smiled before looking at Edmund, who hissed in pain, trying his best not to move. Susan's grip on his ear tightened. Susan followed her friend's gaze towards Edmund.

"And yes, Edmund will apologize," she added, yanking Edmund's ear up so he looked at Sophie. His eyes closed momentarily, trying to not squeal out.

"I will?" he inquired, scratching his head in thought. Sophie rolled her eyes. Susan pinched his ear tighter. "Ahhhh. Yes I will. Sophie, I'm sorry," he said, blinking away the pain and mentally cursing Susan.

"It's quite alright, My King," Sophie responded coolly, her tone even. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, and finally, Susan let go of Edmund, and he dropped to his knees, holding his ear with one of his hands.

"I shall be returning to my chambers now," Sophie said, curtsying before walking briskly away. If she stayed any longer in the same room as Edmund, she might as well have ripped his throat out. He was the most annoying person in the world. Footsteps came behind her, and soon, she felt Edmund's breath tickle her cheek. "Go. Away," she said through gritted teeth, not even looking at her king. Edmund chuckled softly.

"Looks like I win," he said triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest and standing in front of her, a smug smirk on his face. Sophie glared at him, mirroring his actions.

"This isn't over Edmund Pevensie," she scoffed, storming away in the opposite direction.

**[][][][][]**

A very curious king looked at the queen who sat opposite of him. King Caspian resided in the library with a book while Queen Susan was reading a very thick novel and seemed to be engrossed in her book. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions as she read faster and faster, and she turned the page, biting on her bottom lip and letting out a soft gasp, her hand flying to her lips. Caspian smiled slightly at her expression. She was so beautiful when not attending to any duties.

Her eyes looked up from her book; their eyes met momentarily, and Caspian ducked his head down, embarrassed to been caught staring. He pretended to keep reading his book, which was carelessly in his lap. He picked it up and scanned the pages dully.

"Why were you staring, Caspian?" Susan asked. Her voice scared the daylights out of him, even though he was expecting a response from her. He stuttered.

"I wasn't staring," Caspian decided, settling for that lame answer. It didn't convince the Gentle Queen. Amusement danced in her eyes.

"Well you weren't reading either," Susan said, looking at him. Caspian gulped. She probably hated him now or thought he was creepy because he had been looking at her.

"Why would you say that?" Caspian pointed to the book in his lap to emphasize his point.

"Because it's upside down," Susan said, a smile toying at the corners of her lips. Caspian felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment as he looked down abashedly at his book, hoping Susan was lying. She wasn't.

"You caught me," Caspian finally said, putting his hands up in surrender, making the book clatter to the floor. He and Susan both made a move to get it at the same time. Their hands touched for a moment before Susan quickly snatched the book away, her face tinted pink.

"Ok," she whispered, and the two just stared, unable to pull away. Caspian's eyes traveled up and down Susan's face, and he just stared at her, taking in her beauty in that instant.

Her skin was a creamy color, and blue eyes were striking. Her nose was perfect, and small freckles coated her cheeks as if someone had sprinkled cinnamon lightly across them. Her lips, which were a pinkish color were full. Her brown hair tumbled down her back, and Caspian noticed how her neck curved nicely to form her shoulder.

Someone coughed. The two sprang back. Caspian seemed to be having trouble clearing his throat, and Susan turned away, her hair covering her face. "Umm… since you two are _clearly _busy…" The Just King had a smirk on his face, and Sophie stood at his right side, confusion written over her face. "I think we'll be leaving now…" Edmund turned to go, clearly amused at the sight in front of him. The fire crackled from nearby and spread warmth across the library, but it didn't ease the awkwardness that was heavy in the atmosphere.

"No! I was just… I was just…"

"Cat got your tongue, Su?" Edmund asked, hoping to stifle his laughter. He was unsuccessful. Susan glared. Sophie smiled slightly.

"NO!" Susan huffed, pushing past her brother, "Now if you will _excuse _me, I have to be going now." Her footsteps faded, and Edmund burst into laughter, leaning on Sophie for support. She leaned away.

"Get a hold of yourself," she complained, flicking his forehead. When that didn't work, she pulled his ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow.," Edmund chanted, glaring at Sophie. He leaned away, sticking his tongue out at her, a glare on his face.

"Well… may I help the two of you?" Caspian asked uncomfortably, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Sophie looked at Caspian, an apologetic look on her face.

"No, we were jus—"

"Yes, actually you _can _help us," Edmund interceded, purposely interrupting Sophie who huffed at him, placing her hands on her hips. Mischief lingered on Edmund's face. "I was actually interested in finding a story. You see, my darling Sophie here needs a bedtime story and—"

"No I don't!" Sophie fumed, poking him in the ribs and making Edmund cough.

"Obviously you do if you're going to go around poking people," Edmund laughed, and he ran away once Sophie tore after him, her face red. He ran through the aisles of books, dodging her attacks nimbly.

"Mark my words, I'm going to get you Edmund Pevensie!" Sophie shouted, infuriated now.

"First you have to catch me!" Edmund laughed, turning around to taunt her. Sophie let out an enraged shriek, and finally, she literally rammed into him, causing not only Edmund to stumble, but as he flailed, trying to catch his balance, a whole stack of books toppled over, on top of the two royals.

"Oof."

"Ow!"

Caspian rushed over, coughing as all the dust from the books surrounded him. He waved away the dust, and he almost burst into laughter for what he saw.

Edmund was laying on his back, probably in a daze by the hazy look his eyes had, and on top of him, lying on his chest was Sophie. Not only were they in such an awkward position, but the books had fallen all over them, trapping them.

"A little help, Cas?" Edmund asked, trying to move.

Caspian smiled mischievously. "Look at the _mess_ you two made!" he said, adopting a motherly voice. Edmund glared. Sophie coughed. "Now you better pick all of these books up before Susan sees!" With that, Caspian turned around and walked away, whistling despite himself…

**[][][][][][]**

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

Sophie sighed, trying to get the giant book off her back, and she moved, extremely irritated at the moment.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry."

The silence droned on.

Sophie sighed, resting her head down in defeat and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.

"Ahem, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Edmund said, his annoying voice floated into her head. Sophie opened her eyes. She huffed, glaring down at him.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Don't ruin it for me," she snapped.

"Well if you could get off me, it would be enjoyable for me too." Sophie looked down. She was laying on Edmund. The blood rushed to her cheeks. Edmund smirked. Quick as lightning, she scrambled off him, ducking her head away from him.

"I didn't know!" she protested, making excuses as she reached for the nearest book and stacked it back up on the table.

"Of course not," Edmund smirked, picking himself up off the ground.

"In your dreams Edmund Pevensie," Sophie scoffed, rolling her eyes and scrunching her face up in a frown as she picked up another book and placed it on the table.

"In _your _dreams, Soph!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"You make my name sound horrible!"

"No, I'm improving it."

"You are hopeless," Sophie said, turning away from him. Edmund chuckled.

Sophie and Edmund had a complicated relationship. Some would say friends. They said archenemies. They pranked each other. They insulted each other. They laughed with each other. They laughed _at _each other. And some were extremely surprised that their King did not court this Lady.

Sophie was pretty in her own way. She had silky brown hair that went down her back, a round face, and beautiful gray eyes. She stood a couple inches shorter than Edmund. She had an innocent looking face, and that's why Edmund always poked at her. He said she was too nice to hurt him. How he was wrong…

He pulled her hair. She pulled his ear. He chased her. She slammed him into walls whenever she caught up to him. He called her names. She went away and 'cried', making Peter and Susan hunt him down. They were "archenemies".

"I'm going, Soph," Edmund yawned, stretching.

"Where to?" she asked, turning back to him.

"To take a nap," he said, and with that, Edmund took two steps closer to her so their faces were just centimeters apart. Edmund breathed lightly on her, and Sophie stood where she was, paralyzed, unable to move. Those eyes… they made her melt. _Stop it Sophie! _"Unless… you'd care to join me…" not only did the Just King waggle his eyebrows at Sophie, but he winked at her, biting his lip.

"You. Are. Disgusting!" Sophie said, stepping back and making a face, but even then, she couldn't help but laugh.

Edmund laughed too, smiling nonetheless. His smile seemed to light up the whole room. Sophie rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning away. "Have a nice nap, Edmund Pevensie," she said.

"I will do so, Sophia Swan," he inclined his head towards her, jamming his hands into his pockets. And with that, the two exited the library.

_Author's Note: My model for Sophie is Hailee Steinfeld. She is simply gorgeous! Reviews are loved…_


End file.
